It's Personal
by sneekie
Summary: Olivia is humiliated in her own precinct by fellow officers, but discovers a cover up in a rape case and sets out to bring it to justice at any cost
1. Default Chapter

Olivia walks from the examination room and briefs her partner on their latest victim.

"Well he wasn't too bright we have his DNA, he did a real number on her." Recounted Olivia

"Does she know who her attacker was." Elliot handing over a cup of coffee to his partner.

"She won't say……but I suspect she does and I back his DNA will match someone in the system."

Next day Olivia and Elliot stepped from their vehicle and casually made separate ways towards their target. Olivia watched intensely as an exchange of money and substance took place.

Elliot grabbed the guy by the jacket and throws him against the fence searching for a weapon.

"Hey what." Yelled the other person.

"Hands up where I can see them honey" Oliva growled.

The woman complied "You're making a big mistake." She growled quietly

Olivia's phone then rings and Elliot looks up.

Olivia frown "What……who is this." She hangs up "wrong number." And Elliot continues his search finding cash, drugs and a weapon and immediately cuffs him

The other woman started to struggle so Olivia pushed her against the fence and pat her down to find a gun and a bag of white substance.

"Well look here, we have a real life Bonnie and Clyde." Squawked Olivia

The guy turned around "hey I don't know that bitch." He spat

"Who does this belong to sweetheart." Showing her the gun

"That's none of your business, and I ain't your sweetheart." Spat the woman

Olivia not liking her tone bent her arm back causing the woman to wince in pain.

"You should learn some manners, lets go and have a chat back at our place." She cuffs the woman and puts her into a waiting patrol car.

The officer brings the woman into the SVU precinct. John only glances then goes back to his paper work. Fin gave her a look over as they put her in one of the interview rooms. Fin shakes his head "Damn I know that woman, but where."

Olivia enters the room with a cup of coffee and a folder. She looks over at the street junkie who seemed to be more interested in the two way mirror. Olivia slammed the folder down.

"Hey snap out of it." She barked to the woman

The woman eyes narrowed as she looked at Olivia "having a bad day." Sneered Olivia

"Aren't you." Started back the woman

Olivia ignored and went about her interrogation "So you like hanging out with rapists do you." And opened the folder showing the latest victim

The woman looked up "No but I guess you do." she mocked

"Look at the photos" yelled Olivia

The woman cooly shifted her eyes down

"We have his DNA."

"Well then what do you need me for." Looking back at the two way mirror

"Hey…… do you like keeping company with scum like that….you could have been his next victim.

"Do you follow protocols Detective." Said the woman

The conversation swung around taking Olivia by surprise. Olivia leaned in "what did you say."

The woman let her shoulders slump "you know protocols that prevent." And before Olivia could blink the woman knocked her coffee over. Olivia reached for it but the assailant was out of her seat and pinned Olivia up against the wall, her gun taken from her hip and pushed up under her chin.

Elliot witnessing the event bolts in from the other side, and burst through the door with his gun drawn. "Drop the weapon." He spoke to her

"No" came her short reply and looked back at Olivia. "Hey…..pretty nasty situation we have here. Now who's having a bad day sweetheart." And pushed the gun harder into Olivia neck.

She could only whimper

"Would you now like to fill in your partner about the call you received while we where out in the field."

John and Fin watched Elliot bolt to the interview room and followed. Fin looked in "damn this is bad." He looks over his shoulder to see the captain in a heated discussion with someone from Brass and another bloke. "this is going to git ugly." He whispered into John's ear

"Put the gun down now." Yelled Elliot

"tell him." And she clicks the safety off Olivia's gun.

Tears started to fall "Ummm the caller said we were interfering in a sanction sting operation and to back off immediately."

Elliot shook his head at the information

"what." But then was shoved aside and a man entered the heated scene.

"Ronnie cease this immediately." He ordered

"Yes sir." Ronnie demeanour changed instantly and released Olivia's collar and returned the safety and put the gun on the table. Olivia slumped to the floor.

Elliot pushes past and grabs Ronnie but he was pulled off by another person who now entered.

"Alright…enough." We are from the Narcotics Division and you have botched up our sting operation and blown this detective's cover." Pointed to Ronnie "You have screwed up 6 months work."

Olivia gets to her feet shakily "You had no right to carry on like this."

Ronnie squares off "Oh right and if I said I was a detective working undercover you would have believed me."

Nobody spoke "Yeh you guys are pathetic." Slagged off Ronnie

"Yeh well we still got our man." Gloated Elliot with his arms folded

Cragen now entered the war of words "Umm Elliot a word." And pulled him out

The situation had calmed and Ronnie walked over to Olivia and gave back her gun. Olivia's embarrassment turned to anger and snatched it back "that was a stupid stunt and put it back in her holster."

"Did I prove a point" joke Ronnie "every cop knows not to take their piece into an interview room." Olivia just glared and Ronnie continued "But I guess the scum you deal with aren't that smart or quick." And laughed

"You're full of it." Spat back Olivia

"Yeh maybe but do you know what it's like to be shot with your own gun detective."

"Painful" said Olivia sarcastically

"for a while….but the embarrassment is worse, it stays with you for ever and those around will never let you forget it.. Lesson over detective….schools out." Ronnie leaves.

Cragen read the riot act at Olivia for not backing out of the situation.

"With all due respect the caller didn't identify himself, he wasn't clear and I took it as a cross line."

"Well you screwed up Olivia, case is closed now." Growled Cragen

"what….how can it captain we have his DNA, we know when and where it happened. We have the victim who can place him there

"No….you don't Olivia she's recanted. Narcs have him now and they won't give him up….case close."

Olivia left Cragen's office fuming and walked up to her partner "this is bullshit Elliot…this case isn't over."

"C'mon Liv narcotics have it….it's out of our hands."

"No..I don't except that……we can get him back."

Elliot let out a little snigger "Liv let it go…or is it now personal."

"Don't you dare laugh at me Elliot." Warned Olivia but it was too late and Elliot burst

"I'm sorry….but it's kinda funny."

"Yeh and if she'd accidentally pulled the trigger would it have been funny then."

Elliot could no longer talk because he was laughing so hard

"Screw you." She spat and went to leave.

"wait." Called Elliot and removed a full clip from his pocket and handed it to Olivia. She looked at it in disbelieve and quickly withdrew her gun and sure enough no clip.

"Son of a bitch." Groaned Olivia, Ronnie had managed to humiliate her again and Elliot was now in a fit of hysterics.

"Ronnie gave it to me as she left but not to tell you until later. Just incase you decided to shoot her."

Olivia grabbed her coat and left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Ronnie was looking through her mounting files when a figure stood in front of her desk. Ronnie looked up and grinned

"Detective Benson what do I owe this visit."

"I want Daryl Serts, he's our perp." Demaned Olivia

Ronnie shook her head "I can't…..he's been cut loose." She said quietly

"Tell me you're jokin'…..why"

"BECAUSE HE WAS OF NO USE TO US." Came a booming voice causing both Ronnie and Olivia to jump

Ronnie got to her feet "Umm this is."

"Yes I know ….the one that cocked everything up." Their captain insulted

Olivia not intimidated "He's wanted for sexual assault, we have proof and you let him go….are you crazy."

The captain walked up inches from her "I'm well aware but he is only a little maggot in the cess pool of drugs and organised crime. He will lead us up the chain so excuse me if he beat up his hooker."

"He raped her and that's ok because she was a working girl." Challenged Olivia

Ronnie was surprised at Olivia's tenaciousness towards this case. It was soon put off when her partner from behind sniggered at Olivia.

Ronnie turned around "Shut it." Ordered Ronnie

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to shut up." He growled at her

Captain's attention turned from Olivia to Ronnie "Don't make me start on you again. Now escort Detective Screw Up from this precinct." He order

Ronnie stepped toward Olivia but she wasn't finished "You are nothing but arrogant, sons of bitches." Olivia sneered at Ronnie and her partners. One took offence and rushed up to her but Ronnie stepped in.

"Ok cool it, try and remember we are all on the same side." Trying to calm the situation

Olivia laughed and walked off then turned back "No we're not, you just let a rapist go to do it again, if I could I'd charge you as accessories to it." Then leaves

Olivia drained her beer and ordered another. "make it two.' Came a voice and paid for them both

Olivia protested and shook her head "I'm not drinking with you."

"wait." Said Ronnie in a soften tone "What you said today….not all of us in narcotics are like that." Ronnie took a mouthful

"Then explain to me Sanders why it was so easy to cut him."

"Please call me Ronnie…it wasn't easy, but it just wasn't my call. I'm a worker like you, I have to follow orders whether I agree with it or not." And drained her glass

"He raped and nearly murdered a woman the night before last." Said Olivia

"I know Daryl was her pimp." And ordered another

"You know…..you know he did it." Olivia voice got louder

"Not until I got back to our precinct and heard the captain chewing Dennis and Chris over it."

"Well now you can go to sleep." Olivia sarcastic and now starting to sway from the effects of alcohol

"I don't know what you want from me." Groaned Ronnie "You want me to stand up and take one for the sisterhood. I worked damn hard to get into narcs and being a woman is a major disadvantage so don't….." glaring at Olivia

"I don't want you to do anything just keep doing what you have been doing." Said Olivia calmly.

"what" asked Ronnie

"nothing, fuck all….now piss off,..... this bar is for real police officers." Mocked Olivia

Next morning Olivia groaned again, her head was thumping

"Late one." laughed Elliot but attention was diverted

"Detective Benson, Stabler." They both got to their feet

"Well Detective Sanders what brings you over to this fine establishment? Come to see how we do things on the right side of the street." Crowed Olivia sarcastically

"Well I thought it was just the alcohol last night, but I guess you are just pure surly."

"Is there a reason why you are here." Asked Elliot, trying to break the tension between these two women.

Ronnie put a folder on the desk "You said your victim was attacked on Tuesday night. Well he was under our surveillance and this is the transcript from the tapes. Did you ever give it a consideration that they were just having sex Det Benson." Challenged Ronnie

"Well perhaps if she didn't require major facial surgery, severe vaginal trauma and tearing." Olivia reached into her draw pulling out a folder and displayed the pictures "this is a picture of the victim's vaginal bruising and swelling….does this look like normal sex."

Ronnie couldn't look at the photos. "Here's a copy of the transcript….read it and leave me alone." She then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronnie was having a drink with her partners Dennis and Chris when they spot Benson, Stabler, and Fin stroll in.

"Oh no here comes the Sexual Vain Unit." Announced Dennis and Chris laughed

"Hey thought we'd have a drink with ya guys." Spoke Fin

Ronnie looked at Olivia then back to her partners who where now in conversation with Fin about the old narc days

"What are you doing here….I asked you to leave me alone."

Elliot bought them a round "where's the tapes Ronnie" he spoke quietly

Ronnie just stared at the bar

"Ronnie there is a section of the transcript missing……we need to hear it." Spoke Olivia

Ronnie just shook her head "I can't I'll lose my job" and cowered back into her drink

Olivia stood closer "Ronnie what's on those tapes might prove that Daryl beat and raped our victim."

Ronnie gritted her teeth feeling she was being back into a corner "They're not….no mention" she stammered

"So you've heard them." Persisted Elliot

Ronnie closed her eyes and shook no

Olivia put a hand on Ronnie's shoulder "we just need to listen to it. There probably isn't anything on it but we need to rule it out." She spoke quietly

"We can ask the ADA to force this" threatened Elliot

Ronnie put her drink down "Well thanks I have already stuck my neck out and now you want me to put it in a noose….screw you." Ronnie leaves the bar

Ronnie walked off down the street "Ronnie wait." Came a voice behind. Olivia caught up and Ronnie stepped back

"We can't do this without you." Pleaded Olivia

"I can't….if this gets back I'll be back in uniform." Whined Ronnie

"It won't….we just need to listen then I'll return them to you and you won't be dragged in I promise."

Ronnie closed her eyes

"Ronnie what are you afraid of." Olivia sensing Ronnie was fighting an internal battle

She moves closer to Ronnie "You're afraid of what might be on the tapes….who was on surveillance that night……you." She asked

"No….Dennis and Chris." Choked out Ronnie

"Ronnie."

"No Olivia I won't and if you push the ADA crap I will deny everything I've told you…..hear me." And storms off.

Olivia turned off her lamp after another day and puts her coat on to leave when a familiar face walked in.

"Ronnie….what's wrong…you look terrible."

Ronnie was pale, her face drained of emotion. Ronnie put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a tape. Tears soon fell and her voice hoarsely "We are suppose to protect the victims…some of us have forgotten who the victims really are…..I'm sorry." Then leaves


	4. Final

Elliot, Olivia, Cragen and ADA listen to the surveillance tape. They could hear their victim screaming for help and the perp telling her to shut up and take it because he owns her. Then the voices of the surveillance officers Dennis and Chris could be heard arguing with each other whether or not to intervene, but deciding to let it go to save their case, and the fact that he was her pimp and nobody would take any notice of her anyway.

"I've heard enough." Slams Casey "Pick up Daryl, then pick up Dennis, Chris and Ronnie I will have their warrants in half an hour."

"Whoa wait up Ronnie was the one who brought this to me….if it wasn't for her and she wasn't even on surveillance that night." Defended Olivia

"But she was aware of it…..she is still involved." Argued Casey

"C'mon Casey I gave her my word she wouldn't end up in all this."

Casey groaned "Fine pick up the other two."

The doors to the Narcotic Division flew open with Cragen leading the charge followed by Elliot, Olivia and John. A row developed between Cragen and the Narcs Captain and when over Cragen nodded to Elliot and both him and John informed Dennis and Chris they were under arrest and read them their rights.

Ronnie felt numb all over, her collegues being arrested before her eyes. Dennis broke free from Elliot and landed a fist across Ronnie's face and sending her to the floor. Olivia helped her up, Ronnie shrugged her off

"I'm fine just leave it." And wiped the blood from her lip

"You did the right thing." Said Olivia

Ronnie not convinced "Yeh right, then how come I feel so terrible…" she mocked

Olivia stood in Ronnie's line of sight "You remember who the victims are."

"Victims…." Ronnie looked at Olivia confused "there is only one victim Olivia"

"No Ronnie….today you are when you are no longer able to trust your own partners in law and order."

They all started to leave and the narcs captain yelled at Ronnie to get into his office immediately. Olivia offered to stay

"No…..I'll be fine…..thanks."

Olivia sadly watches Ronnie disappear into the capt office waiting her fate.

END


End file.
